


Backward Compliment

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy convinces Ed that Havoc's got nothing on him.





	Backward Compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Tantrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/gifts).



> A birthday quickie written in 2008 for Darth_Tantrum.

Honesty might be the best policy… but at the moment, it was only serving to piss Roy Mustang off.

“I can’t believe you fucked Havoc,” Ed said, frowning as Roy stretched out on top of him and sucked on his neck. “ _Havoc,_ Roy!”

“I know, I was there,” he muttered into the teen’s neck, grinding his erection against him in an effort to shut him the hell up.

“How many times?” Ed demanded to know. He reached around and grabbed onto Roy’s ass, thrusting his hips in return, but his face was still set in a pissy scowl.

Roy slid down Ed's body and turned his attention to the teen’s amazingly sculpted torso. “Three. And a half.” 

Still frowning, Ed closed his eyes and arched his back into Roy’s lips. “How was it?” 

“It was all right,” Roy replied around a mouthful of nipple before licking his way down Ed’s stomach and unzipping his pants, reaching inside.

“Better than me?” Ed asked hesitantly, gasping and bucking his hips as Roy’s tongue licked the underside of his cock.

“Of course not,” the older man insisted, pausing just long enough to stare at his adorably insecure partner. “You have a better body and you’re a better lover. I couldn’t even deep throat him.”

To demonstrate, he took all of Ed’s length into his mouth at once, sucking on him hard and fast. Ed grabbed onto the sides of Roy’s head and thrust deeply, watching himself slide in and out of his mouth, feeling the tip of his cock brush up against the back of his throat. It wasn’t long before he came, trembling and clutching Roy’s hair until he collapsed from the release.  

As Ed closed his eyes and rode the high of afterglow, Roy’s encouraging words rang in his ears, causing him to grin victoriously.

_In your face, Havoc,_ he thought happily.  _Roy_ _couldn’t even deep throat your sorry ass because your dick was too…_

_… wait a minute._

The teen’s eyes flew open.

_“Hey!”_


End file.
